In most fast-food establishments, food such as french-fried potatoes are sold. French-fried potatoes are conventionally served in disposable paper or paperlike cups or containers. An attendant fills the containers as orders for the french-fried potatoes are placed. Management desires that a given predetermined quantity of french-fried potatoes is served with each order therefor. Because of the high volume of sales of such paper cups or containers to those who operate fast-food establishments, the paper cups or containers are produced in large quantities by automatically operating machines.
In the past, the paper cups or food containers produced by such automatically operating machines have not been consistent in size. Thus, the volumetric capacity of the cups or containers has varied. Therefore, when an attendant fills the paper cups or containers, the quantities served are not consistent. Some customers may receive a larger quantity of french-fried potatoes than management intends, and some customers may receive a smaller quantity of french-fried potatoes than management intends.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a disposable paper cup or container for use in serving foods, such as french-fried potatoes or the like, in which such cups or containers can be mass produced and in which each cup or container has the same capacity.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of production of such cups or containers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of the cups or containers, the method of production, and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.